


unique

by bennys_cologne



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crying, Cute, First Time, Hangover, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: Bull wakes up in a unfamiliar bed, but when the Person he slept with turns out to be Chunk, he feels a certain kind of Feeling awakening inside of him.(..) “Uhm, hey Chunk, good morning.” The brunette announced a bit awkward at first as he sat down on a chair. Chunk turned around, a pan still in his hands, at the sound of his name and gave him a big smile. “Hey, good morning. I hope you slept well.” Bull nodded (..)





	unique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanceless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/gifts).



> This Story is for my dear sister, who´s always helping me come Up with new ideas and asked for Bull/Chunk. I think they have a great chemistry. Enjoy!!!

Bull woke with a pounding headache and a foul taste in his mouth. Groaning against the sudden brightness that was blinding him, he blinked his eyes rapidly. The brunette rolled around in his bed, body helplessly tangled in the sheets, searching for his glasses. Once he had found them lying abandoned on his bedside table, the headache got a tad bit better.

Surprised he realized that the bed he was lying in was actually not his. Neither was the bedroom. He frowned in confusion.

Last night seemed like a blur and in a haste to him. Not that situations like these were unusual to him in fact the opposite was the case, but the brunette still had the feeling that something was... off.

A fresh wave of nausea gripped him and Bull had to close his eyes, burying his head deep in the pillow´s he was lying on. Luckily it passed rather quickly, just to be sure; he still kept his head down, when a familiar scent invaded his nosetrills. In his hangover state, Bull couldn´t quite put a finger on it, but the scent reminded him of somebody. Who´s perfume was this?

Curios, he stretched his long, muscular limbs and got up, feeling a bit wobbly on his feet. His clothes were scattered across the floor, he only bothered to put on his pants and shirt before stepping out of the bedroom. The door led to a hall, from the stylish design he deduced that the owner had to be into design, especially fashion design. And then it all clicked into place.

More or less because in the same moment he entered the next room and was greeted by the backside of a person. Strong, muscular shoulders hidden under a simple football jersey. He knew who it was in an instant.

“Uhm, hey Chunk, good morning.” The brunette announced a bit awkward at first as he sat down on a chair. Chunk turned around, a pan still in his hands, at the sound of his name and gave him a big smile. “Hey, good morning. I hope you slept well.” Bull nodded, still feeling embarrassed over the fact that he was so underdressed. But Chunk clearly didn´t minded as he came up to him and kissed his cheek while popping a small pill into Bull´s hand. “For your head.” He clarified.

Bull nodded, swallowing the pill dry. Chunk pulled a face. “Okay, wow, you know I could have given you a glass of water right? Whatever, breakfast is nearly done.” He announced cheerfully.

They ate mostly in silence. Bull´s head still throbbed painfully, but the nausea had finally stopped. When they were finished, Chunk ushered him into the bathroom for a quick shower while he got dressed himself. It gave the brunette some time to think. Memories of last night had started to come back to him. He remembered.

_Their sweaty body´s pressed together, Chunk was panting into his ear. Bull closed his eyes, savouring the feeling. They kissed. Mouths colliding with each other, the noises quite obscene._

_“Oh my god, just like that!” Chunk groaned in a hoarse voice. Bull smiled._

He hadn´t felt like this in a long time and when he got out of the shower, Chunk was sitting fully dressed on the bed looking lost. He swallowed visibly, straightening his back.

“Listen, if you only want this to be a one and only thing, than that´s fine.” He paused moment. “And if you want me to leave TAC, that´s totally understandable. I´ll pack my things when-“ Bull frowned. “What are you talking about, Chunk?” He sat down next to the stylist, taking his hands into his own. “Chunk, you are the most loveable, loyal, best dressed and wonderful person I´ve met in a long time, please don´t tell Marissa I said this to you. I couldn´t imagine TAC without you. I couldn´t imagine my life without you.”

The stylist was silently crying, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. “I-I don´t know what to say.” He sobbed, pulling a handkerchief out of his trousers, dabbing it against his cheeks. “You don´t need to say anything.” Bull drawed nearer against Chunks body, carefully cradling his face in his hands. “I´ll call Marissa and tell her I´m stuck in traffic.” He winked at the stylist. “That means we have an hour.” Chunk blushed. “Okay.”

When they arrived at TAC exactly one and a half hour later, Marissa gave them a knowing look, but said nothing.


End file.
